Coffee A SWAC One shot
by LadyLuve17
Summary: What happens when chad gets a call from sonny that makes him get up at 7 am on a saturday morning? Please read! better then summery! **One shot**


*Coffee*

A sonny with a chance oneshot!!

Disclaimer: I do not own sonny with a chance or the characters in it….. Yet _

* * *

I was in a nice deep perfect sleep when suddenly I hear singing. Does anybody else hear the Beatles? Then it hit me as i opened my eyes and looked at my cell phone going off with that ever so wonderful ringtone i gave my sonshine. Then it hit me… Why was she calling me at 7 am on a saturday!! And why did i set her ringtone as "Here comes the sun" again? Oh yah, I though it fit. I finally picked up my phone to hear an overly awake sonny…

"Hi Chad!!!! Are you awake yet?? I am! If your not awake im gonna come over and drag you out of bed myself!"

I groend "Morning to you to sonny.."

"Oh chad!!! Did i wake you? oh huh i guess i should have let you sleep in well that doesn't matter anymore does it?! Oh oh! lets go skydiving!"

I chuckled knowing exactly what was going on "Sonny did you drink coffee again?"

I heard her giggle "Mayyyyybeeee!"

I sighed "What did i tell you about coffee! it makes perky sonny into sugar high perky sonny! And we don't like the overly sugertized sonny now do we?"

"Nooooo….. we don't like overly sugertized sonny." I bet if i could see her she would be looking down at the ground embarrassed.

"Now Sonny, I'll be at your house in 10 minutes please don't kill yourself before i get there you don't really think strait when you have coffee in your system."

"What ever you say superstar!'

And with that she hung up and i groend as i ran to get changed in a mere 5 minutes. Then i ran out of my apartment and jumped in my car. I knew how to get to sonnies apartment perfectly. It had become a routine of mine. I saw her every saturday no matter what. She had become my best friend (even though we still have our daily arguments and i can still be an arrogant jerk and she can still get really annoying but we could never live without each other) As i ran up to sonnies apartment i let my thoughts wander to what we were gonna do today. Was i gonna finally tell her how i felt about her or was i going to keep it inside. The door opening and a perky sonny interrupted my thoughts.

"Hi chad!!!!!!" she screamed as she pulled me inside and shut the door.

" Sonny please breath! look at you! you look like you've been thrown into a candy machine!"

She giggled and ran in circles. She was literally covered in scraps of chocolate bars and candy. Then I noticed ice cream containers and sodas right next to the half full coffee machine. Then a thought hit me. Sonny only ate sugar when she was upset. Then I looked at her again really looked at her and underneath all the candy were bruises and cuts.

"Sonny stop!"

She stopped running, Scared. Thats why she stopped she was scared.

I opened my arms and then it hit her and she ran into them collapsing into my embrace as the tears started to emerge.

"He….he… got mad and… hit me and… then he threw…me…. then he told me…. i was worthless …..then he threw…. things at me…. then he left." She said in between sobs. I just held her tighter.

"He will never touch you again i promise you that! i am going to pummel him to a pulp!" I said through clenched teeth.

She held on tighter. Helpless. She held on helplessy.

"No please no don't he might hurt you no please don't please chad don't!!"

I looked at her "If thats what you wan't.. but if he comes within 20 feet of you he will be sorry."

She smiled a little "Deal…Hey chad?"

I looked down at her "Ya?"

She blushed "Well ummmm…. I kinda love you…"

I smiled and looked into her eyes "Well ummmmm i guess thats kinda good because i love you to."

And with that i brought her lips to mine in the most perfect and lovely kiss in the history of kisses.

As we pulled apart she smiled widely and i mirrored the expression.

"Hey chad?"

"Ya sonny?"

"You wan't some coffee i don't really need it anymore.."

I smiled and grabbed her hand and pulled her towered the kitchen "I would love some, I mean you did wake me up at 7 am so i guess i'll need some to stay awake now wont i?"

We both laughed and went to get some good old joe.


End file.
